board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(1)Geralt vs (9)Simon Belmont 2018
Ulti's Analysis This was, by far, the manlist duel of this entire contest. Only Squall vs Garrus was close, but Squall has his spots of being ridiculous. Geralt and Simon don't have this issue. They are the manliest of men and just beat the shit out of each other heads-up with no tricks. It was like watching two heavyweights just throw bombs until someone died. https://www.gamespace.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/Tw3-e1520391624754.png https://static.giantbomb.com/uploads/square_small/5/59247/1316460-60801_blowup.jpg Look at that BEEF! For about five hours we had a damn good match on our hands, too. Geralt was pretty much this contest's version of an overseeded, overhyped mid major who had all the big conference boys pissed off and playing their hearts out to prove a point (think St. Joseph's in 2004). All his matches were good, and Simon really took it to him early. Simon won the board vote, likely on the back of Smash hype and MANILNESS, and even won the second update. Geralt started pushing back after that, and it seemed like the fun was over. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qxa19wg5wOM For the first few hours of this poll, the match was a stone cold tie, with maaaaaybe Simon having a slight advantage. Castlevania also has a very good night vote, so there was a chance Simon would take off at night and pull off one hell of an upset. But as we started getting closer to midnight, Geralt finally decided to make a push and he built himself up a 100 vote lead. Looked over at that point, but Simon made one last push near midnight. Had he been able to put together a night vote he would have had a shot, but it was Geralt that would win things over at night. After a stallfest in the 100s, Geralt opened things up once he broke the 200 barrier and that was all she wrote. This would become a very familiar trend for Geralt in this contest, and for Simon there was no shame whatsoever in losing. He rode Smash Ultimate hype to giving us two fantastic matches in this contest, and all we ask from people with no chance to actually win the contest is entertainment from their matches. Simon gave us that. Can't complain! Tsunami's Analysis And now we're into Division 6, aka the Division of Blah. This division seemed almost custom-made to promote a bandwagon effect, because even in the absence of a true rally, a certain level of bandwagon effect tends to occur when a character is perceived to reach a round beyond what they "should" be capable of, and this division was guaranteed to allow multiple characters to reach rounds that they never had before. Obviously this was true at the highest level for most divisions since normally by Round 5, there's nothing but Noble Niners left, maybe one or two others (non-rally) if the bracket was suitably lopsided (quick, which Noble Niners did L-Block knock out in the 2007 semifinals? The answer is none of them because he'd already knocked one out in the quarterfinals and seven of the other eight had been on the opposite side of the bracket.) But Vincent Valentine was the only one in this group to make Round 4, and Ryu Hayabusa, Riku, Pac-Man, and Auron were the only other four to have made Round 3. (Also there were a couple of Round 1 matches in this division where neither character had any prior wins, although only one of the four characters in those two matches even had any prior appearances so that's a little misleading.) Oh, and Riku's only Round 3 appearance outside of Rivalry Rumble came in a year in which he didn't finish in first place in any match, getting second place in two straight rounds of fourways. Geralt-Rosalina was the match where both were newcomers, and with Simon upsetting Ryu H, both of these characters had already reached new heights. The newcomer winning only cemented it, however. Ladies and gentlemen, start your bandwagons. Safer777's Analysis This match was a debatable match of course since Geralt is a newcomer and Simon is in Smash and in Castlevania too. For the first 5 hours Simon was barely winning too! Eventually though after around 5 hours Geralt managed to fight back for good and won with no problems. So we have a newcomer beating a smash character! Take notes people! Not something you see many times! I also want to say that Simon was winning in USA with around 51,5% but as you see he lost. Americans ruin everything! And they REALLY like Smash! I believe Simon's peak is this. He will be weaker from now on at the next contests I believe. As I said in the previous match analysis Geralt is AWESOME! Man wish he won the whole thing. Still good match with back and forths, lead changes, and all that drama we have in close matches. Also SC 6 boost>Smash Boost confirmed! Category:2018 Contest Matches